Pokemon: Legendary Hotel
by TheForbiddenMatrixOfDeadlySins
Summary: Legendary Hotel, a Hotel for Pokemon of which they can mix, befriend and have somewhere to go as their Trainers go abroad or cannot take them with them. Join a particular group of Pokemon as their lifestyle is shown in this here story! Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon.


**Sinners: Hiya! Me again, back with another story. My last story will probably be discontinued I am afraid. Well, I hope this one is much better!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon, in no way, every shape and form, belongs to me! They belong to Nintendo/Gamefreak/EVERY OTHER COMPANY THAT MADE POKEMON MKAY? KAY. **

**Enjoy the story!**

Intro:

"Welcome to Legendary Hotel!" A teenager chirped, opening one of the double doors for their customers. "Hope you enjoy your stay!" He grinned, taking their bags and leading them to the main desk.

"Hello." A cheerful and relaxed woman asked, her bright sea green eyes crinkling with joy. "As my helper said, welcome to Legendary Hotel. The main hotel for Pokemon!" She cracked a smile. "I am P.N, the one to call to check up on your Pokemon." She explained, moving some strands of her blonde hair out of her eyesight.

Their customers, a brown haired man with purple eyes, smiled a little. "You see, my friend and I wish to leave our Pokemon here as we are going on a holiday."

His friend, a ginger haired man with green eyes, nodded.

P.N pulled out some paper and a pen.

"Please list your Pokemon here please."

They did just that, after doing that and paying. They gathered their bags from the energetic blonde teenager with mismatched eyes and took off.

Chapter 1: The Play.

"BRISTLE!" A squeal, a crash then a thump.

"Ow." It turned out a blue furred Mew, a shiny, had crashed from attempting to black flip without floating.

"Well that was stupid." A Buizel mumbled, unlike any other Buizels, this one had half of its body covered in cold hard metal.

"Oh screw you, Bristle!" The Mew snapped, flipping over and floating in mid-air. "Looks like I can't do a normal backflip then." He seemed disappointed.

Bristle, the cyborg Buizel, only rolled his non-robotic eye. "You're so childish, Bubbles."

The legendary stuck out his tongue in reply, making a raspberry sound.

Bristle scoffed, turning and looking at a new poster up on the walls. "Interesting." He mumbled, seeing that it was saying about a play that some of the Hotel Pokemon are hosting.

"Well fancy that, a play!" Bubbles said, appearing right beside the cyborg.

"AH!" Bristle stumbled back, snapping out of his startled state and glared. "Stop sneaking behind me like that!" He growled, eyes narrowed in a fiery glare.

Bubbles snorted, covering a laugh. "Honey, I'm a legendary! I live to do that." He joked. "Anyway, I want to see that show." He flew off, long thin ovoid like tail swaying behind him.

_Location, Hotel Hall_

"Come on! We have an hour before the show is due, one last rehearsal." A Pidgeot chirped, picking up her costume. "Everyone doesn't need their scripts, correct?"

The cast all nodded.

"Yup!" A Pikachu cheered, propping on his crown.

"Sure, I guess." An Eevee placed her own crown atop her furry head, now just trying to tie her bow around her neck.

A rather sinister looking Gengar did a silly grin. "Aye aye captain!" He laughed, plopping on his cloak, holding a staff.

A smaller Gengar, though blue coloured unlike the rather dark purple coloured one, sighed. "I hope I don't mess up…" He mumbled.

A Weavile giggled, as she helped him put on his costume. They both were meant to look like poor people.

A Froslass smiled, already with her warrior like costume on.

Pidgeot nodded, stepping out to their imaginary crowd.

She held out the script with her wing.

_An hour later, Location, outside Hotel Hall_

The two friends had met up with their other friends.

"I'm excited!" Bubbles giggled, floating upside down.

Bristle again, rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I have to admit, the last play was interesting." A Flareon murmured. "The one about the thief and the lightning bolt." She added.

"Based off Percy Jackson right?" A Lopunny asked.

"Yeah, you read them all, right Theo?" The Flareon wanted to confirm.

Theo, the Lopunny nodded. "Yep, want to borrow them sometime, Sharon?"

Sharon, the Flareon, grinned, nodding.

"Oh no!" They heard.

"Huh?"

End of chapter 1.


End file.
